


Eat up

by Regrettispaghetti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Force Feeding, Forced, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Ned still lives, Ned survives, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, crippled ned, eat or die, funnel, ned eats a human heart, poor ned, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrettispaghetti/pseuds/Regrettispaghetti
Summary: A broken Eddard Stark tries to avoid his torment and abuse by losing weight. After refusing food  he gets a taste of Gregor's benevolence.





	Eat up

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a while since I posted a thing. But it's not fluff or vanilla smut, just plain rape, abuse and torture. I'm not sorry. Warnings are in the tags. This story sets place in an AU, where Eddard survives. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Eddard stared at the wall. His eyes narrowed and focused. His vision was still blurred, let alone his spinning head. After not eating for four days and drinking only a few mouthful of stale rainwater, he was extremely weakened. Even weaker as when he was in the Lannister dungeon. The Klegane dungeon was far worse. His poor body tensed as he heard approaching footsteps. His crippled leg began to spasm a bit. The door opened and Gregor entered the cell. His right hand held a bowl of hot porridge, the left hand a tube with a funnel. Eddard shivered in slight terror, anticipating a cruel torture. The sweet smell of porridge let Eddard whimper in need. His stomach churned. His own fault. He declined any food offered from the guards and after a while they took every untouched meal back. Of course, he had thought of giving up his hunger strike after lying awake because of the hunger.

The food was tempting and his dry mouth watered up as much as possible. However, he knew if he would stay starved, neither Gregor nor Jamie would rape him. During the week Gregor didn't check on him, he managed to lose enough weight until his ribs showed. His leg throbbed painfully and pulled him out of his thoughts. He was afraid, his widened eyes mirroring his fear. If he had enough energy he would be scrambling away. Gregor stepped closer and knelt in front of him, observing him coldly, eyes full of disdain

>>you did not eat.<< he growled.

Eddard's breath hitched in fear. He knew he would be unsupervised after he wasn't checked on the second day. Now his nightmare was back and ready to take care of the stubborn Stark. Eddard gulped, his eyes widened with anxious anticipation as Gregor shifted towards him. He trapped the smaller man, leaving him no choice to escape. Not that he would have the strength to do it. His whole body was in pain and the more he smelled the porridge, the more his body yearned for it. However, the fear of getting abused again, outweighed his gnawing hunger. Instead, he tracked each movement of Gregor carefully. Gregor laid the tube over his shoulder and dipped two fingers into the porridge. Without any other word he reached for Eddar, who obediently opened his mouth. If only he wasn't so weak - physically, and mentally. He could have, no, he should have fought back.

If only he wasn't broken before, raped and tortured. Gregor was rough, shoving his coated fingers in Eddard's dry throat. Eddard immediately wanted to cough, rejecting the invading fingers. He remembered what pain they had caused to him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tasted the porridge. It tasted like heaven, if he ignored Gregor's fingers. Yet, his body rejected it. He heaved. His tongue desperately pushed against the intruder. Gregor's consequences were cruel, he forced his hand deeper and made Eddard's eyes water. He gagged hard, but tried to lick them clean. Gregor pulled his fingers out and dipped them in the porridge again. Eddard wanted to shake his head, denying it. He wanted to turn away in shame and cry. It hurt.

It was deceivingly delicious and his body welcomed it in sore need. He knew that with each portion, his strength would slowly return. He was practically defenseless, yet deemed strong enough to endure Gregor's and Jamie's penises. Supporting his thought, Gregor fed him faster, until he felt like throwing up. He couldn't, Gregor fed him more when suddenly Eddard didn't open his mouth anymore. He looked pleadingly into his captors eyes and croaked

>>pl..please.. I'm f-full. No more.<< his plea was met with an icy stare.

In response Gregor readied the tube and Eddard cried harder. He knew what would happen. He didn't want it! The leftover porridge around his mouth dribbled from his beard. He was to weak to fight as Gregor yet again firstly pushed his fingers and secondly pushed the tube inside. It hurt. Eddard's body twitched as the edges of the tube cut into the corner of his mouth. He tasted blood. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his mouth and he screamed shortly. Due to the tube not fitting completely into his mouth, Gregor dislocated his jaw. Gregor made sure to keep Eddard's tongue out of the way. He in the meantime panicked as the tube found a way to completely fit into his throat. He gagged wildly and tried to spit the blood out. He felt full and everything went black for a second. The pain was enormous a foreign object intruded his mouth. Eddard groaned in pain as he moved his head to see Gregor taking the porridge and dumping it into the funnel. Gregor tucked slightly at the tube and Eddard's head was forcefully pulled up. More tears spilled out of his eyes.

Gregor secured his head with the grip and prevented further head movement. The porridge reached his mouth and he was forced to gulp it down. A short break was granted, however, Gregor was merciless and filled the funnel again. Eddard was still in shock and struggled to stay conscious. He couldn't even taste it. All he felt was the goo and his problem keeping up. Gregor noticed it as well and rubbed his throat, but he didn't slow down. Eddard had the strong urge to puke. He was already full and His stomach turned. The tears didn't seem to stop, however, none of his gagged pleas were heard. Instead the last bit of porridge was forced down his throat. Eddard was still retching, saliva and blood ran down into his beard. Gregor made sure to hold the tube in place after Eddard swallowed the rest. After a short time, he quickly pulled it out, sending Eddard once again in a small shock.

To make it worse, he covered his mouth immediately after. Eddard nearly vomited, however, Gregor prevented it back by pushing his head back. Eddard let out a noise in between a whimper and a hiccup. His pain shortly shifted to his lips and leg. Gregor's big hand still covered his mouth, until he was sure Eddard wouldn't spit or puke. He just stared at the self starved man as he cried and trembled. He was filthy, covered in his own blood, porridge and the dirt of the cell. Gregor stood up and took the empty bowl and tube with him. Eddard stripped of his dignity curled into a ball and began to sob. This had been horrible. He never expected this form of new found humiliation. Why couldn't they let him die? He knew Gregor would return if he didn't eat properly. The risk of dying before wasn't worth the degrading feeding. In the next days he only was surprised by a cold bath. However, he always made sure to eat whatever they gave him. At least it was proper food and not filth. They really wanted him to be healthy. The following days his hair got cut and his beard trimmed. His old fear returned. It was only a matter of time when Gregor or Jaime would visit him.

 

* * *

 

 

To his bad luck it was Gregor. The usual guard who brought the food did not appear. It had to be the cruel man, with something different on his plate. Eddard froze in shock. It was a human heart, still beating slightly and squirting blood. However, this was not the worst part. The ritual. Eddard, now healthy, stood up and limped away. If he would take a bite of this heart, he would lose all of his remaining honor and the status as a Stark, if unlucky. He would undergo the shameful outcast ritual. Worse, it was kept for cheating wifes and whores.

>>Stay away...!<< he protested and Gregor ignored it.

He had the animalistic hunger in his eyes as he took the heart of the plate. Eddard prayed he would survive this night. Well, only the humiliating rape. Dying of such cause was more than unacceptable. Gregor was cornering him and he desperately tried to get away. Before he could do something, Gregor grabbed his hair and yanked him towards him. He grunted and Eddard understood, however, he would fight until his last breath. He would not eat it willingly. He was an abused prisoner, but no cheating whore. Gregor did not care what he was or not. For him, Eddard was war trophy to do with whatever he pleased. So he forced Eddard's legs apart with his knee and made the bearded man whimper. He was still holding his hair to keep him in place.

Something hot was boiling inside of him. He would mount this little bitch. Eddard in the meantime held back a choke. Gregor nearly ripped his scalp out when he had to spread his legs. Tears welled up his eyes and a familiar burn of shame spread across his cheeks. Gregor pressed the heart against Eddard lips, who shut them tight. Blood was smeared against his mouth and he held back a scream when Gregor kicked him slightly in between the legs. Since Eddard has been stripped of his clothing this morning, he felt cold and sensitive. This was to cruel. Suddenly Gregor let go of his hair and he could relax his head a little. He was well aware what Gregor would do. He heard the familiar sound of pants falling down. He closed his eyes in shame and inhaled the air sharply as he felt Gregor's fingers against his lips. They replaced the heart and he opened them. He sucked on them desperately to get them wet. They tasted like blood.

>>thanks<< he mumbled quietly as Gregor actually took a bit time preparing him.

It hurt and he flinched when the fingers entered him. It was not enough, however, better than nothing. Gregor spread him eagerly before he rubbed his big cock along his trophies ass. It felt good. And he grabbed Eddard at his hair again. He pushed inside, only the tip making it. Eddard let out a blood curling scream and tears glistened in his eyes. Gregor had the proud wolf of Winterfell howling beneath him. However, it was not enough. He pushed deeper, drawing more blood and cries from his victim. He smirked and rutted harder. Eddard was screaming his lungs out. It hurt to much! Gregor was to big and to rough. His joints hurt as he was pounded. His limp cock hung between his legs, until Gregor pressed him against a wall and let go of his hair. Instead he began stroking him.

>>Ahh! Pl-!<< Eddard chocked and sobbed.

He preferred receiving pain instead of receiving pleasure from this killers hands. To make it worse, he got turned on. Not only because of Gregor stroking him, but also due to him slowing down and searching for his sweet spots. This was not fair. Gregor hadn't been always considerate of giving him pleasure. Only after he joined forces with Jaime he got aware of the possibilities of inflicting new suffering to Eddard.

>>OH! Noo! Don't!<< Eddard groaned as Gregor found the g-spot inside of him and furiously fucked it.

>>Ngh!<< Eddard moaned in shame and tightened.

God no. Please not. He prayed as the newly found pleasure rushed south. Gregor picked up the pace and felt Eddard jolt with surprise once again. It was satisfying letting his wolf howl. And even more for him to beg. It didn't take long until Eddard was panting and whimpering. He hadn't been touched in over three weeks which made him even more crazy.

>>ahh.. Ahh... Ahh!<< Eddard cried ashamed of himself for feeling pleasure.

Only the occasional throb of his leg and the burning of his ass made his mind clear. Gregor grunted and put more force into his pounds, hearing a loud groan of Eddard. He quickly pulled Eddard from the wall, still fucking him and held the heart in front of his face. Eddard could not think straight. His eyes were closed and he panted desperately. How many time did he feel guilt after getting dishonored like this and still gaining filthy pleasure from it? Gregor stroked him faster with one hand and Eddard couldn't control himself anymore. He only felt something warm in front of his face and he bit into the flesh, simultaneous coming. Gregor growled in triumph, making Eddard snap open his eyes. The once pleasure clouded eyes turned into a clearer horrendous awareness of the reality. He bit the heart. Every pleasure he had felt disappeared in an instant.

>>NO!!!<< he snarled and tried to break free.

His pride was hurt and he felt incredibly filthy. What has he become, if not a filthy whore? To make it worse, Gregor gave him no break and his sweetspot was fucked mercilessly. Eddard couldn't help but moan again. Gregor took the chance and shoved the heart into his mouth again, making Eddard jump in disgust. In this moment Eddard clenched in panic and Gregor came with a low growl

>>nnng<<, his breath quicker than before.

Eddard, who managed to spit the heart out, halted and couldn't held in a gasp as he was filled up. Gregor was a monster, His sperm filled his ass and overflowed, dripping from his legs. It mixed with his blood, leaving pink streams on his legs. As he pulled out, Eddard fell to the ground, without any support holding him up, entirely humiliated and full of sperm and shame. His crippled leg and broken ass were agonizing. He could not get up. Gregor wiped his cock and pulled up his pants. Eddard was to pained and embarrassed to move. Later he would feel the entire pain of the rough treatment. For now he was still in shock of his own action. He didn't even have the strength to throw up. No, he kept the coppery taste of the blood and the faint taste of his last meal. Gregor was satisfied when he left. The last thing he heard was desperate wailing and furious cries from Eddard's cell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe write more if wanted or if I got time. Enjoy!


End file.
